


Christmas Date

by chaosgroupie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosgroupie/pseuds/chaosgroupie
Summary: Emily broke up with her boyfriend months before Christmas, but because he was a SHIELD agent, he was going to be at Tony Starks Christmas party. As she worked for Tony, she had to go as well. Natasha decides that she should have a date to the party, someone to pretend to be in a relationship with her. Enter Bucky, who makes it his mission to see that she has a good time, even if it kills him.This is just a quick smutty one-shot. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Christmas Date

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY wanted to write a fluffy Bucky Christmas story, and this is what came out. I would say I'm sorry... but then I would be lying.

Standing behind the bar, Natasha watched her friend sitting on the barstool across from her. Emily took a drink from her beer bottle, a downcast expression on her face. It had taken her longer than expected, but she managed to convince Emily to join her at the compound in an attempt to get her wasted. It was all to help her get over the bastard who had broken her heart four months ago. She had been trying for weeks to help her friend get over him, but she only had one idea left and hoped like hell it would work. “Em, you should come to Tony’s Christmas bash next week. It will be more fun with you there.”

Downing her drink, Emily glared at her, placing the bottle on the bar. She waited until another bottle was placed in front of her, taking a swig before saying, “Nat, Jack is going to be there. I really don’t feel like seeing him with his latest bimbo. It’s bad enough I run into him at work sometimes.”

“I know, I know.” Her eyes darted behind her friend. Thankfully, the guys had shown up just like she asked them to. “I have an idea.” She waved and said loudly, “Come here, boys. I need your help.”

“Nat, what are you doing?” Emily hissed. She found herself flanked on either side by two large men, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. They stood inches away from her, heat radiating from their bodies, warming her more than the booze. Steve and Natasha had been dating for a few years so she didn’t look at him as anything other than a friend. But Bucky... he’d been driving her crazy ever since her first time at the compound. The slow lazy smile he’d give her, the way he drawled her name, called her doll… If she hadn’t been dating Jack, she would have jumped him when she first met him two years ago.

“Bucky,” Natasha said, turning toward him. “Em needs a date to Tony’s Christmas party.”

Frowning, he rested his forearms on the bar, hands clasped together. “What about Jack?” He couldn’t look over at Emily, he wouldn’t be able to resist saying yes. And as much as he wanted to say yes, he wouldn’t be the other man. “Why can’t he take her?”

“Because he broke up with me four months ago,” Emily replied quietly. When Bucky turned to look at her, her heart started pounding a fast staccato beat in her chest. Those blue eyes of his were mesmerizing, especially when his tongue darted out, licking those perfect lips. It took every ounce of self-control she had to not moan, even as she gulped to hide her sudden arousal. “It’s fine. This isn’t Nat’s only bad idea of the night. The first was when she convinced me drinking was a good way to solve my problems. I’m just not gonna go, it’ll make it easier on everyone.”

God, when her eyes dropped to his lips for a brief second, Bucky could feel himself starting to get aroused. Luckily, he was standing, so he could position his leg so no one would notice. “Nonsense, doll, you have to come. It won’t be the same without you.”

“Bucky,” Natasha said sternly, drawing his attention to her. “The asshole is going to be there, probably with…” Her voice trailed off, not wanting to hurt Emily. Telling her about his new woman was bound to make her upset.

“It’s okay, Nat. I know he’s dating Sharon.” Emily sighed and took yet another beer from her friend, taking a long drink. Avoiding looking at any of the three heroes watching her intently, she stared at the bottle in her hands. “Look, I knew dating a SHIELD agent was a bad idea when I started seeing Jack, but he was so… Tony warned me not to shit where I eat, so anything that happened is on me. I just really don’t want to see him with her. She’s so sweet and kind, it would kill me to hate her.”

“Why don’t you bring a date?” Steve asked in his deep rumbling voice. He looked over at Natasha, whose eyes were open comically wide in surprise. “What? I have good ideas too.”

“No, it’s just…” Natasha laughed, happy her boyfriend was so in sync with her. “I was going to suggest the same thing. Bring someone that will make Jack jealous. Pretend to be in a relationship, that will be guaranteed to make him angry he ever left you. Not that you want him back, but wouldn’t it be nice to show him what he’s missing?”

Shifting her gaze up, Emily’s brow furrowed. “Who am I supposed to find that would make Jack jealous? He’s the leader of one of the SHIELD operational teams. No one will…” Then she realized where Natasha was going with her idea and shook her head. “No, no, no… Nat, that’s a bad idea, for so many reasons.”

Bucky looked back and forth between the two women, completely confused.

Chuckling, Natasha laid a hand over Emily’s, squeezing lightly. “It’s a great idea.” Leaning forward over the bar, she whispered into her friend’s ear, “Besides, he has a PhD. Could be a bit of fun, if you’re up for it.”

As Emily snorted, Bucky said, “But Bruce won’t even be in New York for Christmas this year. And he has seven, working on his eighth.” His comment only served to make the women laugh harder. He looked over at Steve who was also trying to contain his laughter. “Guys, I don’t get it.” At least with all the confusion, his burgeoning erection had subsided. Glancing down at Emily, whose forehead rested on the bar, he almost groaned when his mind went straight to thoughts of his hands tangled in her long wavy brown hair. And it came back, harder than before.

Taking pity on him, Natasha shook her head. There was no way she would tell him that PhD stood for pretty huge dick, at least not in front of Emily. “How about it, Bucky?”

“How about what?”

“Be Em’s date to the Christmas party. She’ll get all dolled up, and with you on her arm, Jack will see red.” When Emily stopped laughing, giving her a pained look, Natasha crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s a great idea, Em, and you know it. Bucky is the second most lusted after on the team, and…”

“Second?” he whined.

“Captain America has you beat. Sorry.” She shrugged. “They've learned not to do it around me anymore after I kicked a girl’s ass for hitting on my guy. I can be a little intimidating after all. Maybe if you smiled more, you’d actually get laid every once in a while.”

“Jesus…” Bucky groaned, dragging his fingers through his hair. Emily had sat up during their conversation, peering at him from beneath her lashes with those beautiful hazel eyes that he could easily lose himself in. “God, Nat, I don’t need your help to get laid. I do just fine.”

Emily sighed, not wanting to hear about his exploits. She got enough of that from when she was dating Jack. Being around members of his team meant that she had to listen to them talk about women like they were something to be won and discarded. Hearing about the women that Bucky slept with… she didn’t know if she could handle that. “Listen, it’s fine. I’m going to stay home, you don’t need to be my pity date for this thing. Don’t let her bully you into taking me.”

“No,” Natasha stated firmly. “You’re coming. You are not making me sit through another Tony party without someone to gossip with.”

“Nat…” Her voice held a note of warning. Emily may not be able to take her friend in a fight, but she was a master at getting back at people.

“I’ll do it,” Bucky said quickly, not wanting to see his two favorite girls argue. “But pretending to be in a relationship… I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“Why not, Buck?” Steve queried. He looked over Emily at his best friend, swallowing a chuckle when he ended up on the receiving end of a Winter Soldier glare from Bucky. “You pretend shit like this for missions all the time. Do Emily a favor, be her date.”

Bucky gulped, eyes moving to Emily. He wasn’t about to do this without her consent. “What do you think, Em? Do you want to do this? Say the word, and we can pretend like Nat and Steve never came up with this asinine plan.”

A few beers in, Emily felt buzzed enough to think it was both a bad idea and a brilliant one. Setting her drink down, she turned her chair to face Bucky, spreading her legs wide enough that they bracketed his body. “I don’t want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable. But… I’m down with pretending if you are.”

Turning toward her, he didn’t even notice Nat and Steve anymore, only the woman in front of him. Placing his hands on each of her thighs, he let her feel the strength in his grip. The slight intake of air let him know that she felt something, although he wasn’t sure if it was arousal or irritation. “Maybe we should see if we can… fake it.” Lifting his flesh hand, he trailed the back of his fingers up her cheek, then tucked her hair behind her ear. He threaded his fingers into her hair, moving them to the back of her head, taking a step closer to her body.

“Bucky,” she groaned. The way his metal hand rested at the top of her thigh, thumb rubbing rhythmically on the flesh near the apex of her thighs... she felt hornier than she had in months. Swallowing hard, she tried to hide the arousal in her voice, “I don’t know about this. What makes you think we can... fake it?”

His head lowered until his lips were so close that he could smell the beer on her breath as well as the vanilla perfume she favored. “Let’s try. If it doesn’t work, we won’t pretend we’re together, I’ll be your date… as a friend only.”

“Yes,” she breathed.

Lowering his head the last inch, his lips met hers, pressing against them chastely. But when she moaned, lips parting, his metal hand came up to the other side of her face. Holding her in place, he kissed her hard, tongue dancing against hers. While they kissed, he moved his hands down her body to her hips, grabbing them and pulling her closer to the edge of the barstool and harder against him.

When Emily felt the hard ridge of Bucky’s cock pressing against her core, she let out a whimper. Bringing up her hands, she laid them on his hips, sliding them up and under his shirt, feeling the hard muscles that bunched and moved as he did. It took her a moment, but she came to her senses and pushed on him lightly, drawing her face back from his.

His mouth moved down to her neck, tongue licking at the soft skin below her ear. She moaned, “Bucky… you gotta stop.” But he didn’t seem to hear her, only pulled her firmer against his hips, rocking against her. “Bucky…” she whimpered, trying again to push him back.

Bucky pulled away, breathing hard. He realized what he had been doing and looked around wildly, sighing in relief when he saw that Natasha and Steve had slipped out. “Fuck, Em, I’m sorry… It’s… Nat wasn’t wrong, it’s been a while since I last… Shit…”

She chuckled lightly, placing her hands back to her own thighs. “Well, at least we know we can pretend.” Except she hadn’t been faking it at all. If Bucky could feel how soaking wet she was… but she couldn’t let him know that he had turned her on so easily and completely. “Are you sure you want to do this, Bucky? I don’t want to make you… uncomfortable.”

“Shit, doll.” He pulled away, arranging his shirt to try and hide the bulge of his erection under his jeans. Turning serious, he cupped her jaw with his flesh hand, rubbing his thumb along her cheek. “I want you to be happy, Emily. If that means we need to pretend to be lovers to fuck with Jack, I’m down with that. Never liked the guy anyway.”

“What!?”

“Sorry, doll, but none of us did. Never thought he was good enough for you.” Bucky backed off, far enough that he wouldn’t be tempted to kiss her again. He knew that kissing her the first time was a bad idea, but they needed to see if they were able to fake it. After that, he knew pretending to be in a relationship would be hell on him, but he would do it for her. He would do anything for her. “Jack is… Look, it doesn’t matter what we thought. You and I will pretend to be together, show Jack what he’s missing.” He could still feel his cock pressing hard against his jeans and he backed up a bit more. “I’ll meet you at the party?”

“I’ll be there.”

After Bucky left the room, Emily sat there, trying to get her raging hormones under control. One kiss from him and she had humped him like a dog in heat. Leaning her head against the cool wood of the bar, she took several deep calming breaths, hoping that would do the trick.

A small hand touched her back. Natasha spoke softly, “Hey, Em.”

“You guys ditched me. Leaving me alone with…” Turning her head, she looked at Natasha who didn’t even look the slightest bit sorry. “Why?”

“Look, we love you, but you need to get laid almost as bad as Bucky does.” Holding up her hands, she backpedaled, “I’m not trying to set you up with him. But if I were, you two would be perfect together. Steve and I left because we wanted to give you an opportunity to see if the attraction was real. We love you guys, all we want is for you to be happy.”

“God, Nat…” She groaned and lifted her head up enough to rest it on her hands instead of the bar. “I don’t know if I’ll make it through a whole night of… that.” Peering at her friend, she sighed. “I’ve never been this fucking turned on. Not with Jack, nor anyone else I’ve ever dated. Why him? Why couldn’t you have suggested anyone else?”

Resting a hand on Emily’s back, she rubbed gently. “He likes you, Em. Has for a while now. I thought…” Sighing, she admitted, “I like you guys together. Never liked Jack, anyway.”

“You know, Bucky said the same thing.” Emily sat up, glaring at her friend. “Did you guys all seriously not like him?” When Natasha nodded, she got up from the stool, legs shaky from both the booze and the arousal. “Why didn’t anyone ever say anything? You could have saved me so much heartache over the past two years. Did you know I thought he was going to propose the night he broke up with me?”

“Em…”

“No, Nat. I wish someone had told me… something. Anything.”

“Em, listen to me. If I had said something, would you have listened? No, you wouldn’t, because you were in love. Now, Bucky is a good guy, he won’t push you into anything more than you want. If you feel uncomfortable playing lovers with him, then don’t.” She grinned. “But I already have the perfect dress for you waiting in my closet. You can say that I’ve been planning this for a while, hoping that you would see reason. The dress is even in your size so you have no excuse not to come.”

\--------------------

Smoothing hands over her hips, Emily tried to control her rapid pulse. The dress Natasha had picked for her left absolutely nothing to the imagination. It was red, silky, tight against her body. A deep v-neck made it impossible to wear a bra, but she didn’t need one for her barely-more-than-a-handful. Once it got to her hips, it flowed out, dragging slightly on the floor because she refused to wear heels. She was already regretting saying that she would go to the party, she refused to be in pain simply to wear a pair of shoes for aesthetic purposes. Instead, she had worn a pair of sparkly sandals in the exact shade of red as her dress. The only downside to wearing flats was that she wouldn’t be able to look directly into Bucky’s eyes. But, the feeling of him being taller and larger than her, had her tiny thong soaking wet with her juices.

She walked into the large party room, grateful that there weren’t too many people there yet. Her eyes searched the few that she noticed, trying to find Bucky, but he wasn’t there either. But she saw Tony standing over by the bar talking with Natasha. Determined, she marched over and placed her hands on the bar, looking at the waiter behind it. “Double whiskey, neat.”

As the bartender poured her a glass, she turned to her boss and friend. Tony looked her up and down, giving her an appreciative nod. “You clean up well, Emily. Pretty sure Bucky will lose his shit once he sees you in that dress.”

“Thanks, Tony. But you’ll have to give Nat props for the dress, she picked it out.” Emily turned a glare on her best friend. “How many people have you told?”

“Chill, Em.” Natasha laid a hand on her arm. “I haven’t told anyone other than Steve. And I know Steve wouldn’t tell anyone either. But… it’s not like Bucky isn’t super obvious in his interest of you. Even Jack knew about it, and…”

“Fuck,” she groaned. “Now it makes sense. Everything Jack said to me the night he dumped me. He kept saying shit about someone making eyes at me. He must have been talking about Bucky.”

Looking over Emily’s shoulder, Natasha nodded imperceptibly to the man standing there. “Speaking of Bucky, he’s behind you.”

Turning around, her jaw dropped open when she saw him in his black suit with a matching black shirt and tie. He had shaved for the night, getting rid of the scruff he usually sported. Even his long shaggy hair was slicked back, making him look almost regal. Damn, he looked so good, she couldn't even say hello.

“Hey, doll,” he drawled, deciding to ignore that they had been talking about him. Because it was true, he couldn’t help that his eyes sought her out whenever he was anywhere near her. Letting his gaze wander down Emily’s body, his tongue darted out between his lips as he fought back a groan. Her dress hugged every curve, her thick wavy hair hanging loose down her back. “You look… gorgeous, Em. So fucking beautiful.”

“Thanks,” she murmured. “You look pretty spiffy yourself.” Reaching out, she ran a hand down his tie, letting the flat of her palm rest on his chest. “How much of that did you hear?”

“All of it,” he answered succinctly. When she frowned, he reached up with his flesh hand and cupped the side of her face. “Sweetheart, I’m not mad you guys were talking about me. Besides, you deserve to know the truth.” He paused, taking a step closer to her. “I admit, I’ve watched you from afar from time to time. You’re fucking gorgeous, Emily, I can’t help myself. But, if that’s why Jack broke up with you, then he’s an asshole. Somehow, I don’t think that’s it. I think he just wanted a reason to fuck someone else.”

Emily’s face fell and she took a step back. “Fuck.”

“I know, sweetheart, I’m sorry.” Clenching his hands into fists, he closed his eyes, counting to ten in his head. All he wanted to do was draw her into his arms, tell her that he was sorry for fucking up her relationship. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see her closer to him again, but he didn’t reach for her.

“Bucky…” Reaching up, Emily grasped his smooth face between her hands and stood on her toes, pressing her lips to his. When his arms went around her, grasping her ass to hold her body against his, she deepened the kiss. After they pulled apart, she dropped back down and smiled up at him. “It’s not your fault. Jack and I would have ended eventually anyway. And tonight, you get to be mine, so Jack can go fuck himself for all I care.”

Those words sent a jolt of pleasure down Bucky’s spine. Even if it was only for the night, he got to have her. “Mine,” he growled, pulling her close again. He didn’t care if she could feel his burgeoning erection straining his pants, he just wanted her close to him.

Pressing another gentle kiss to his lips, she pulled away. “I need to go use the restroom, I’ll be right back.”

Striding across the floor, Emily nodded at the others as she passed them, not stopping until she reached the private bathroom. There was no one inside, so she locked the door and leaned against the sink, fingers gripping the cool marble. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes sparkling with arousal. Ever since the kiss a few days ago, she had been on edge. Standing, she dragged her hands up her body, cupping her breasts, rubbing her fingers on her nipples.

As she groaned, Emily had an idea, a spectacularly bad idea. But the longer she thought about it, the better it seemed. At least it would bring a smile to Bucky’s face, or maybe bring out that predatory gleam in his eyes that just made her even hornier. Pulling her dress up to her hips, she slid her tiny thong down her legs and over her shoes. Then she scrunched the underwear up in her hand and left the bathroom.

Looking for Bucky, she almost didn’t see Jack and Sharon coming up to her until it was too late. Putting her hands behind her back, she plastered a huge smile on her face. “Jack, Sharon, it’s so good to see you both.”

Jack looked her up and down, a slow grin crossing over his face that made her want to punch his smug face. “Emily, you look good. Are you here alone?”

A hand touched her back and she almost let out an audible sigh of relief. “No, she’s not,” Bucky’s deep voice answered. When his hand touched a piece of cloth in her hand, he risked a glance down and took it from her, tucking it into his pocket. He would have to ask her what it was and why it was damp after getting rid of Jack.

“I'm with Bucky,” Emily added, slipping her arm behind Bucky’s back, leaning against his body for the strength to stand up to Jack, once and for all. She looked at Sharon. “You look gorgeous tonight, by the way. I love the necklace.”

Sharon fingered the snowflake necklace and smiled shyly. “Thanks, Jack gave it to me for our six month anniversary last week.”

At those words, Jack’s face fell and Emily had to work to keep from laughing out loud. When she spoke, her words came out even and measured, not even a hint of anger. “Really, Jack? You were cheating on me for two months?” She looked back at Sharon. “Honey, we only broke up four months ago. So, unless you knew we were still dating… If he cheated on me, he’ll cheat on you. It’ll just be a matter of time.”

Sharon took a step away from him, her eyes narrowing. Reaching up, she ripped off the necklace and threw it at him. “You know what, Jack? They warned me about you, but I didn’t listen. You managed to convince me they were wrong.” Her voice dropped to a growl, and Emily could see why she was one of the most feared and revered SHIELD agents, “I think I’ll have a talk with Fury on Monday. I believe the team in Siberia needs another body.”

When Jack practically ran out of the room, Sharon turned back to Emily. “God, Em, I’m so sorry. If I had known…”

Pulling away from Bucky, Emily gave her a reassuring hug. “Sharon, it’s fine. Jack and I were never going to last anyway. He always was a selfish asshole.” Softer, she added, “Bad in bed too. Never brought me to orgasm, not even once. I always had to finish myself after if I wanted to come.”

Sharon slipped out of her arms. “You too? Jeez, I thought it was just me. You know, I think I’m going to find Natasha and apologize for not believing her when she told me about Jack. See you two later.”

Once she was gone, Bucky reached under her chin and tilted her head up toward him. “Really, doll? You never had an orgasm with Jack?”

“Fuck,” she mumbled, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “I forget sometimes that you have enhanced hearing.” Her eyes never wavered from his. “No, I didn't. But to be honest, reaching orgasm with a guy is not something I do very often. They just don’t know how to please a woman.” Deftly changing the subject, she gave him a devious smile. “So, what did you think of my gift?”

“Gift?”

“Your pocket,” she stated, darting her glance down to his jacket. 

Bucky reached in and fingered the lacy material, trying to figure out what it could be. When her cheeks blushed even redder and his finger moved over a particularly wet patch, he figured out what they were. Voice lowering to a growl, he lowered his head and put his mouth right next to her ear. “Are you not wearing anything under that dress right now?”

She just shook her head, not wanting to voice the words out loud. Bucky groaned, “Fuck, doll.” Grabbing her hand, he dragged her to a quiet section of the large room, an area hidden behind a couple of large Christmas trees. Backing her into the corner, he unbuttoned his jacket and pulled her against him. When her hands touched his shirt, caressing his sides through the material he let out a guttural moan. “Fuck, Em. I've been wanting to do this for a long time. If you don't want this, you better speak now.” His hands went to her waist, moving backward to her lower back as he pulled her hard against his throbbing cock. Then he dipped his head down, capturing her mouth with his for a searing kiss. He could feel her fingers bunching in the shirt, pulling the material out of his pants so she could touch the burning flesh beneath.

When her fingers finally touched his rock hard body, Emily groaned. She trailed her fingers up inside the shirt and over his pectorals, making sure to pay special attention to his nipples. A hand disappeared from her back and he pulled up the dress until she felt a cool breeze of air on her aching clit. 

Bucky pulled his mouth off of hers and moved his mouth down to her ear. “Fuck, doll. What do you want, sweetheart?”

“You…” she moaned when his metal fingers touched her thigh. He squeezed lightly, rubbing his thumb on the inside of her leg. “Fuck... Bucky…”

“I need your words, sweetheart. Tell me what you want.”

“Fingers.” Her voice came out husky and hoarse as she tried to rein in the sounds of pleasure she knew would eventually come from her mouth.

“Which ones?” Based on the little whimpering noises she was making in the back of her throat, he knew, but he wanted to hear the words come out of her mouth.

Emily's eyes flew open, staring into the black abyss of Bucky’s pupils. “Metal... Fuck me with your metal fingers, Bucky.”

“Your wish...” he slid the metal hand to the inside of her leg, trailing the fingers up until they reached the apex of her thighs “...my command.”

When the cool metal of his finger touched her clit, she almost came right then. A finger slipped inside of her, fucking her soft and slowly, thumb rubbing lazy circles on the aching nub between her thighs. “God, doll, I want to see you fall apart. Listen to you scream my name is you ride my fingers.” His voice was an octave deeper than normal, gravely with need as he whispered into her ear.

When he slipped another finger inside of her, Emily’s hips started to move up and down involuntarily, the knowledge of being fucked by Bucky's metal fingers nearly too much for her to take. She could hear the noises escaping her mouth, but she couldn't do anything to stop them. Her fingers dug into the flesh of Bucky's torso, nails probably leaving gouges in his skin. She breathed out his name, “Bucky.”

He inserted another finger, letting out an intoxicating groan as her hips started moving faster and harder against his hand. He let her fuck herself, just holding his hand in place and rubbing his thumb against her clit. “Can you come for me, doll? Can you scream, let everyone in this room know exactly what I'm doing to you?” Even though he didn't have as much sensation in his metal hand as he did the flesh one, he could still feel her pussy tightening on the digits inserted, feel the wetness dripping down his hand. “Maybe somebody will come around the corner, just in time to watch you fall apart.” She started whimpering, eyes closed, hands tightening on his waist. “Would you like that? If someone caught us, my fingers deep in your sopping pussy while you scream my name?”

“Fuck... Bucky... Jesus…”

His teeth closed down gently on her ear as he growled into it. “Come for me, Emily. Show me how much you enjoy fucking yourself on my fingers.”

Her pussy started to spasm, orgasm imminent. Breathing growing ragged, the noises in the back of her throat grew louder as she started chanting his name over and over again, her hips bucking up and down. “Bucky... Bucky... Bucky…” The last one nearly came out as a yell, and she heard him chuckle against her ear. That sent her over the edge, and when his lips captured hers, swallowing her scream as she came on his fingers, she was grateful he didn’t want to share her pleasure with the whole room.

As she came down from the high of the orgasm, Bucky slipped his fingers out of her pussy, bringing them up to his lips while letting the dress fall back to the ground. He groaned and wished they could ditch the party to go and find a room to finish what they had started. As he licked the juices off the digits, he moaned, “Jesus fuck, Emily. You taste so good, doll.”

Emily's eyes opened, and she withdrew her hands from underneath his shirt. One of her hands drifted to the front of his pants, and she could feel how hard and large he was through the soft material of his suit. Slowly, her hand drifted up and down his hard cock through his pants, cupping him as she moved.

Shifting her hands, Emily unzipped his pants even as he protested, pushing his underwear down enough that she could lift his cock out. Looking down, she grinned. “Well, Nat was right, you do have a PhD.”

“I feel like I should know what that means.” When her hand encased his hard length, he let out a ragged sigh.

“It means pretty huge dick and your cock is the biggest I’ve ever seen.” Licking her lips, she stood on her toes and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. “Now, how about I bring you some of the pleasure you just gave to me?”

“You don't have to,” Bucky insisted. “I'll be fine in a minute.”

Sinking down to the ground, she arranged her skirt around her body so it wouldn't get wrinkled. Then she looked up at him as she continued to stroke his cock. “Nonsense, I want to do this.”

As soon as she lowered her head onto his cock, Bucky groaned, sinking his hands into her hair. He was grateful that she had worn it down because otherwise, he would have messed up her hairdo. But he didn't force her down on him or made her take any more of his length than she could tolerate, not knowing if she enjoyed being controlled.

Emily hummed as she bobbed her head up and down, sucking lightly on every upstroke, licking the tip before sinking back down again. She could feel his fingers gripping her hair, which made her wonder if he liked it a little rougher. It wasn’t something she would let just any guy do, but she trusted Bucky with her life, she could trust him to not push her farther than she could take. Pulling her mouth off his cock, she looked up at him. “Do you want to fuck my face?”

“Doll?” His eyebrows rose, confusion evident in his beautiful blue eyes.

“Do you… Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes… want to fuck my face?” She spoke with deliberate slowness, emphasizing each word. “Use me, Bucky. Hold me in place, make me choke on your giant cock… I don’t care.”

His eyes narrowed, fingers tightening in her hair. At the slight tug on her scalp, Emily groaned, eyelids fluttering shut. “Are you sure, doll?” he asked timidly. If there was one thing he didn’t want to do, it was hurt her.

Her eyes popped open. “I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t certain.” Darting her tongue out, she licked the tip of his cock. When he still looked unsure, she made her voice certain, “Bucky, I trust you. Use me to get off. I want you to.”

Then she lowered her lips onto his cock and just stayed still, staring up at him with her hazel eyes twinkling. Holding her in place, Bucky started rocking his hips back and forth, in and out of her mouth. She started sucking, working her tongue along the shaft, moaning as he picked up the pace. He never went too far into her mouth, but still, his cock stretched her mouth to the limit. Thinking about him inside of her pussy made her even wetter than she had been before.

Reaching under her dress, she fingered her clit, moaning at the shockwaves of pleasure it sent through her body. Emily knew she wouldn’t come from just this, but as she moaned again, Bucky started fucking her face harder and so she kept it up. Fingering her clit as he plunged in and out of her mouth.

The sounds she made just fueled his own pleasure, her eyes staring into his making him weak in the knees. When she started sucking harder, he just pulled her onto his cock and held her in place, groaning as his orgasm neared. Then he pulled out and thrust in again… once… twice… three times, before coming deep in her throat.

Emily milked every drop of cum out of his cock, swallowing as she did. Letting her dress fall to the floor, she tucked him back into his pants, then zipped him up before standing. Then because she knew it would drive him wild, she licked her own juices off her fingers. He groaned and pulled her hand from her mouth, clasping it in his. “Fuck, Em. That was…”

She wanted to kiss him but didn’t know how he would react. Jack had always hated kissing her after she went down on him, saying that he wasn’t gay. But Bucky must have read her mind because he lowered his head to hers and kissed her hard.

The taste of his own cum on her tongue didn’t bother him. If anything, it just made his cock twitch in his pants, ready to harden for another round. But he pulled back, saying softly, “I will never not kiss you, doll. Never.”

“I…” He didn’t let her finish, capturing her mouth again with his. This time, she wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her waist. When he pulled back this time, she sighed against him. “Holy hell, Bucky. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever done.”

“We should go out to the party. Nat’s looking for you.”

“How do you…?” Her eyes narrowed in mock glare. “Super soldier hearing?” He nodded and she chuckled before gasping. “Does that mean Steve heard us?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Before they left their hiding spot, he tucked his shirt back into his pants, buttoning his jacket. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he steered her out from behind the trees, glaring at Steve’s wink from across the room. “So what if he heard. You were delicious, doll. Those sounds you made, better than any porn I’ve ever seen. Shit, better than any woman I’ve…” Shaking his head, he backtracked, “Nope, not gonna talk about anyone else.”

“It’s okay, Bucky. You’re over one hundred years old, I know you’ve been with other women.” She stopped them before they got too close to Natasha and Steve, turning and cupping the side of his face with her palm. “Are we still pretending? Because I don’t know about you, but this feels pretty real to me.”

His eyes shone with hope that he didn’t dare voice. “Really, doll?”

“Really.” Emily stood on her toes, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. “I have a proposition for you. How would you like to be my guy? Not just for tonight, but for as long as we can stand one another.”

“Doll, if you ask me that, you know it’s gonna be forever, right?” Bucky tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Cause I’m not letting you go if we get together.” Closing his eyes, he pressed his forehead against hers. “I have a confession to make. I’ve liked you since the first time we met when Nat brought you over for movie night. We were watching Die Hard and you sat there, curled under the blanket, laughing as you watched the television.” His eyes flickered open, pulling his head back to see her gazing at him, a soft look in her eyes. “I didn’t see a single second of it, but I saw every single one of your reactions. When I found out you were dating Jack, I tried to be happy for you. I tried to pretend like it didn’t kill me to see you with him. But Em, I like you, a lot. I want…”

Placing a finger on his lips, she hushed him. “Bucky, I like you too. Have since the day after the movie. I stayed over and when I woke up, you were out there making coffee, awake before everyone else. You were singing something in Romanian and weren’t wearing a shirt. I know how you feel about your arm, so to see you being so open, it did something to me. But… I was dating Jack, so I put it to the back of my mind, pretending that being around you didn’t make me horny as hell.” She pulled her hand back and pressed it against his heart. “You’ve got me for as long as you want me, handsome. For now, forever… as long as I’m yours, I’m happy.”

“What do you say we ditch this party?”

Emily hazarded a glance over at her friend, seeing Steve leaning down and whispering in her ear. When Natasha grinned and shooed her away, she looked back at Bucky and grinned. “Planning on fucking me, Bucky?”

“Oh, doll, I plan on much more than that.” He trailed a finger down her cheek. “I’m going to love you, every inch of you."

**Author's Note:**

> I may write the sex scene later, just FYI for anyone who cares. But for now, I'm going to keep this marked as complete.
> 
> If anyone has any Christmas one-shots they want me to write, go ahead and send me the prompt and I will do my best to write it. I'm in a Christmas mood, and since Bucky & Seb are the only things that make me happy these days, I will take any opportunity to smile.


End file.
